マリエル
by Scarlet Harlot
Summary: これがロマンスです。まだメアリーはスー！
1. 第1章：愛の物語

スカーレット淫婦

愛は最大の罪の男コミットすることができます。人々は愛のために死ぬ。人々は愛のために殺す。人々はお互いに恐ろしいことを行うには、愛の名のすべて。しかし、どのような場合、あなたの人生、あるいは1ダースの生活は、十分ではなかった。どのくらい、どのような罪では、コミットと、あなたの愛の真実の強さ、信念を証明するために行くだろうができますか？  
- アンコン

**第1章**

バスが遅れていたが、それは何も新しいものではでした。太陽は非常に高いれていない場合、私はあまり待ち時間を気にしないだろう。すでに私は裸の腕黄金視線の下に加熱し、皮膚を感じることが、私の足は私の細い下汗には、始め引き裂か保存し色あせた、それは午前中にはまだであっても8でした！ルックスは別の、明るく日当たりの良い、灼熱のカリフォルニア日になる予定だったような。私はため息をついて戻って私の肩を見て、リビングルームの窓から、カーテンが戻ってトーストを軽くイチゴジャムでコーティングの一部に私の父は彼のお気に入りのスエード革の掛け布団に座って、つつい明らかに描画 - 彼は未定新しいダイエットの一部を'トン本当ににも行くには、新しいビジネススーツに冬の休日はロールバックする前に合わせて決定された必要な一周実際、彼女は毎朝やったようにループは、この朝、完璧な朝食をていたし、夕方には、午後にもかかわらず、週末に姉と私は学校から帰っていた（もし我々が良い、その日かに何をしていた）、すでにパンとジャムの彼の口の周りの彼の携帯電話に何かを叫んで、すべての彼の目の隅の、私たちを見ながら確実に私たちが学校に、安全に、毎朝、バスに乗り込み、どこがオフにどこかの都市で、友達、学校と出すまで私たちが家に戻って予想していただけの時間を殺すとの会談をぶら下がっている。ていないことを私はずる、またはプレイした今までそうする意図があったが、マリア...  
私の妹の思考私の目は彼女に向かって漂流、縁石に足のそばに座って、私には心を払って、完全に彼女の本は、Eclipse、ミステリーシリーズの第3本に没頭。実際、それが私たちの本がある！どちらも私たちは時々コピーして、私はそうだろう購入するお金を持って！ - しかし、一緒に私達はそれに私たちが着て交代したアート、カバー本と本とTシャツを購入することができた。今日は私の番それを身に着けると、あなたの黒いろばを私はそれを利用していた賭けることができるだった-ので、私は聞かせてマリアン本を持って...しかし、今日だけの！私はおそらく明日、それを読んで欲しいと思います。それは私がそれを読んでいた11時間のようなもの、とマリアンヌ、高速リーダーだったため、15のどこか近くにいるでしょうがどちらも私たちの、ストーリーを気に古い私達のためやったことがなかった、それは我々になるまで私たちを維持しなければならなかったすべてだったボリュームは、夜明けを破り、出てきた... Fuckを、私はそれを今欲しかったんだ！私は本については、されたヒロインに関連するような気がので、私は、実際に彼らを愛し、本が好き平均女の子、スマートがの形で愛を発見した孤独のような豪華なしかし、神秘的でハンサムな見知らぬ人。愛ように何も彼らと誰も離れて涙が間に入る可能性が強い！ホット男は吸血鬼だったのでマリアンヌはそれが好きだった。彼女はそのようなものにした。  
私は再調整私はシャツは確かにそれは正しく私の完全なCカップの胸以上下落すること。それはちょうどと同様にそれがマリアンヌは比較的私と同じサイズのことでした私にぴったり。あなたは、マリアンヌを参照してください、私は双子の姉妹です。私はそれ以上の年齢は約2時間、又はそうなんだけど真我々はまだ同じ日に生まれた私たちは一般的に同じように見える。薄い皮膚、ストレートライトブロンドの髪、ラウンド、フル唇、フルはつらつと獣と広い腰で無駄のないフォームに直面して、我々はアウト亡くなった母親から相続した完璧な時間のガラスのフィギュア、同じハシバミ青緑色の目。時には私たちの親は、問題を私たちの間の違いを言っていたが、単独ですべてのお友達や先生、または単独で誰もが我々だけで会っていたことができます。とマリアンヌとマリエルのことのような名前を得ることが本当に混乱！実際には、すべての小学校と中学校の良い部分をほとんどの人が私たちにメアリー＆マリー""と呼ばれたか、または悪いことに、単に"メアリー"、まるで我々は1つのエンティティでした！だからこそ、高校の私達の1年生で私は私の髪を赤に死んで始めたんです。私は私がやっていた、数ヶ月の私が学校に髪を、実際の赤よりピンクの近い日陰を行っていた最初のカップルのため知りませんでした最初は、しかし、父は私が求めていなかったとしてふさわしい罰だと思うように見えた許可髪を染めるために私はほとんど彼が私が求めていた場合としていると確信していた私はそう、開始する前に。私はと呼ばれて対処しなければならなかった"小指"しばらくの間、私はまだ時、通常は、同じ年に私はまだ1年近くEvewood高校に住んでいたフクシアのクリーチャー1体を覚えているからか、今の私3年無事に私は軽くダウン芸術と私の髪を持って言えることは素晴らしく、赤の完全自然の木陰、深く豊かな、ほとんどの色で流血。私は、私も数人は、なぜ私は赤い髪の際私の双子の姉妹は非常に明確に光ブロンド色に生まれた疑問ていただと言って誇りに思って！  
私は目の妹は再び、彼女の髪を称賛し、かつては同様の鉱山には、彼女の頭の上に開始し、ダウン肩に漂着した2本の長いおさげ、代わりに2本の黒いベルベットのリボンで開催に引っ張った。彼女は私の中でいくつかのポイントからで、彼女は彼女が離れてひざのページから私の透明見詰めるを満たすために視線解除した黙想彼女に私の目を感じている必要があります。私は目から過去の画像を点滅カバーしようとしたことは、私は全体の時間の私はかなりではなくを通じて、"何時です彼女は見つめていた考えていたとしてなら、彼女の質問をし？"  
"時間は時計を取得します。"  
"...それは面白いではない。"  
"それはするものではありませんでした。あなたはおばあちゃんから時計を持って私たちの最後の誕生日"  
私はアラームで私の目を開始した。正直に言って、誰が10代の少女に彼女の誕生日におかしくなり時計を与える！私はどこにでもにされていない私の祖母、その年の可能なプレゼントのリストと時計を書いていた...彼女はそれを混同していない限り、マリアンヌの再度、彼女は、多くのでした！オールドの女性は、これらの日老化得るために開始され、私は姉の過去のようにラメ行うには、それを入れていないと時計のプレゼントとしてお願いいたします。いずれかのマリアンヌは自分の怒りに満ちたジェスチャーを見たことがなかったか、彼女はしなかった気付  
" - 内部移動し、それを取得します。あるいは、あなたの携帯電話とチェックを引き出します。私が読んでいる。"  
"ええ、私たちの本を読んで！"私は彼女に向かってうなった。  
"どの私は今読んでいます。"彼女は一度、まるで自分でこのステートメントに同意する、彼女の頭を縦に振ったと彼女の小柄な少し鼻を（私と同じ）一度、そのページの他の宿泊埋葬された。  
私はいくつかの生意気なカムバックを、これは私が本当に必要ない、提供することから保存されたときthat瞬間busの角の周り引っ張りままでは、street came。私は妹が悪化ため息をついたとして、本を慎重に彼女の本の袋の中に配置する前にシャットダウンスナップ私の唇に独自の道を伸ばして作り笑いを助けることができなかった。ブラック;彼女の残りのような。彼女は最初の乗り込み、私は父で波に窓を踏んで前になった。波が見過ごさこの時点で朝のビジネスの呼び出しは、すべてのアウト電話で試合を叫びになっていたし、トーストの一部が向いたと木の床に忘れてしまった。ループはそれを好きになるでした。

マリアと私は私の友人サクラは私たちを待っていたバスの後ろにいつもの場所をした。マリアの両方で、学校の外に自分の友人がいたが、しかし、彼らはバスに乗っていない、のいずれか徒歩、または相乗りを好む。私はしなかった本当にマリアさんの友達のように、任意の私のがさくらはEvewood高校で1人、私たちの両方と一緒に取得することができた彼女が嫌いでした。私は彼女が私たちの共通の友人だったと思います。私たちは姉妹として共有する習っただけでもう1つ。  
さくらは微笑んで、私たちにできるだけ早く私たちがバスに乗ったていた手を振って、バスの運転手、ショート、厄介な茶色の髪、彼女の顔に大きなに鼻、と彼の40代後半のかっぷくの良い女性からの彼女の穏やかなにらみを獲得大規模な彼女の顔の右側に傷を燃やす。彼女はそれを持ってどのように私は、私がしたいことは神経を求めるないアイデアを持っていた誰も知りませんでした。たくさんの物語とされた野生の憶測が知る方法はないのいずれかのそれらの少しでも本当された場合。誰も神経を求めるていたと私は最初にするつもりはありませんでした。彼女の名前はさんはクランチ、彼女は、バスを毎朝、月曜日から金曜日まで学校に行きましたする心ご自分のビジネスは、彼女が彼女の心ならば、それはすべて私が本当に必要かを気に、知っていた。  
私たちは座って静かに一緒に学校へ行く途中の残りの部分を語った。うーん...私はほとんどなかった、実際に話している。とすぐに我々はマリア座っとして引っ張っていたミステリーが1回以上、静かに自分自身に読むようになった、彼女の肩の上にさくらの読書はうなずいているとするすべて時折コメントを作る私たちは言った。さんは毎朝、同じチャンネル、ラジオディズニー常にラジオを果たしてクランチ。曇りの学生はそれをかき消さ曲の今朝の1つは私の耳を捕まえて、私はすぐに曲を認識した。  
"これは私の歌です！"私はすべてが歓喜の声が響く、"誰もが黙って！"私は他の学生で叫んだ。"さん、あなたは今のラジオの音量を上げることができますクランチ？してください！"  
さんは私に向けるしなかったクランチや肩、またはうなずく彼女の頭、または確認をすくめ、彼女はさておき、ラジオを上げてからの私を聞いていた任意の実際の物理記号を私は要求に応じて少し高くなります。  
"ああ...私はこの曲を知っている..."マリアはコメントした。彼女はそれを知っている必要があります、私はそれがすべての時間を家で、私のiPodが主に演奏。  
"何ですか？それは何ですか？"さくらは、離れた瞬間のページから2人の妙に間を見て、彼女の目を引き裂く尋ねた。  
"それは私のお気に入りの曲全体の幅クソの世界ではない！私は私の席の音楽と一緒にダンスを始めたラブストーリーはテイラースウィフト！"私は喜んでいる。私はすぐにサクラで参加された実際に彼女の席のさんからサイレント付ける前にいた彼女のお尻は、後部座席にはまだ揺れの曲にクランチ踊るために立ち上がった。  
我々は両方私が最初に見た若い  
私は目を閉じて  
また、フラッシュバックが開始さ  
私はそこに立っている  
夏にはバルコニーで空気

ライトを参照してください  
パーティーを参照してください、ボールがガウン  
私はあなたが群衆の中からあなたの方法を参照してください  
そして、挨拶、ほとんどなかった私が知っている

それはあなたがロミオ場合は、小石を投げであった  
そして、私のお父さんが離れてジュリエットから離れした  
そして私は階段の上で泣いていた  
あなたが行ってください乞食、と私は言った

ロミオはどこか私たちだけですることができます私を取る  
私はすべてが行うには残ってお待ちして実行される  
あなたが王子だろうと私は王女されます  
それは愛の物語の赤ちゃんだけではいと言っている

だから私は庭にあなたを見るためにこっそり  
私たちは静かだって彼らは知っていた場合、私たちが死んでいるよう  
だからあなたの目を閉じて  
エスケープはほとんどこの町が

だってあなたはロミオがあった、私は緋文字があった  
そして、私のお父さんが離れてジュリエットから離れした  
しかし、あなたは私にすべてが  
私はあなたが行っていないと私は言ったしてください。懇願された

ロミオはどこか私たちだけですることができます私を取る  
私はすべてが行うには残ってお待ちして実行される  
あなたが王子だろうと私は王女されます  
それは愛の物語の赤ちゃんだけではいと言っている

ロミオは私を保存すると、彼らがどのように感じるように教えしようとすると  
この愛は難しいですが、それは本物だ  
恐れることはない、私たちはこの混乱のそれを作るよ  
それは愛の物語の赤ちゃんだけではいと言っている  
オハイオ州オハイオ州

私は待っているの飽きた  
あなたがされた場合これまでやって来ワンダリング  
あなたに私の信仰は薄れている  
私は町の郊外にお会いし、私は言った

ロミオは私にはとても孤独を感じてきた保存  
私があなたを待っておくが、あなたは来ない  
これが私の頭の中ではありますか？私が考えていいのか分からない  
彼は地面にひざまずき、リングを取り出した

そして、ジュリエット私と結婚すると  
あなたは一人になる必要はありませんよ  
私はあなたを愛し、それはすべて私が本当に知りたいです  
私はあなたのお父さんは、白いドレスを迎えに行く話  
それは愛の物語の赤ちゃんだけではいと言っている

ああ、オハイオ州、オハイオ州、オハイオ州  
だって私達は両方私が最初に見た若い

すぐに他の学生が加わり、全体のバスは音楽を揺動された。マリア以外みんな...。典型的な！

* * *

/木はPUBGのCOラブストーリー©のソニー/ ATVの曲は、D / Bと、テイラースウィフトのPUB指名を  
トワイライトシリーズ© Stephanie Meyerの（称賛彼女の！）


	2. 第2章：ホームラン

**第****2****章**

学校では、姉と私は別の方法を行った。私たちは一緒に、私たちに代わって同じようなスペルのために、唯一の教室をしていた後、午後遅くになるまで何をお互いにしなければならなかったとき、ループは、放課後迎えに来た。  
瞬間、私はGさん（Gまたは少なくともさで生物学をした彼は、彼の本当の名前は5音節長く発音しにくい）のようなもの、植物の好き古いヒッピーと呼ばれる。いいですね。/気に入りました。それはいい人だったし、本当に教育を楽しむように見えた。我々は複製については、どのように健康（セックス教育のための新しい名前として悪くはなかった学んでいた今週）、しかし、まだ半分クラス気まずい思いをし笑いの他の半分を送る人たちの座席にシフトされ、1つの最大のライオン重い物の運搬のように見えるようにしての費用通常はランダムなフィットは、遅延ボードではなく見てライオンを始めた。 Gさんは1つの学校の研究室の指導の提供しているとアニマル惑星のチャネルからの古いドキュメンタリーに入った。私は認めざるを少し見て不安だったていた。まだそれはセックスが、ために動物は思われたので、...全部で炎。すべては私が耳にした人間の生殖について話されて、それが信じられないほどになっていたが、あなたが気に特別な人を作った。どのような2匹のライオンは、画面上のように魅力的に見えるていないしていた。  
私はノートを見た。私はまさに彼がメモを取る必要があったことを確認されなかったとして彼は多くのいませんでした。どのように性交のライオン？  
"ですあなたは大丈夫？"  
私はそれが一日の夢を見ている必要があります、私もダニーを実現していなかったバスルームから戻ってきたと私の横にいつもの席を取ると思います。ダニーロメロは私の年の男の子と私の研究室のパートナーでした。トールは、薄い、簡単に彼はすでに約6フィートから見上げました。彼の皮膚は、無傷の暗いであり、彼の目はホットチョコレートが、彼の頭の上にカールの混乱下髪と歯少し曲がったするが、きれいな白い顔、と漠然とマグロのにおいがする。  
"はい、私は大丈夫だよ。 "私はそっと、簡単にGさんを、お部屋...再びするようかすめる"と述べた。それはちょうど彼が私が探していた言葉を奪う可能性がまるで小さな..."私は空気中の私の手を振ってそれは。  
"おかしい？"ダニーは笑顔で提供。  
"はい... "と付け加えた。  
"必要な場合は...あなたは知っている..."トイレに行く？ "それは私にホールパスを与えた。  
彼は、"いいえ、真剣に、私は大丈夫だよ手を振った。しかし、ここで..."私は手とノートにペンを押したものの、いくつかの自分たちの方向にされ、"今、あなたはメモを取ることができます。"  
"ええと...じゃあ、私はそれが公正だと思う。"彼はもう一度画面に目を集中。写真は南極のペンギンストロークのカップルを変更した。  
"これは、"彼は自信を持ってジェスチャーで言った。  
私たちはしばらく無言で我々は上流、蝶の繭から出て我々の前の変更、サケの水泳をして画像として、ライオンが再び（なぜ戻ること！）、オオカミの戦いに来て権利を維持する重い物の運搬に座っ交配など。  
"このすべての私たちはすべての週ことになるだろうか？"私は、自分自身ほとんどを求めた。  
ダニーは鼻を鳴らした："かもしれない。"それはいいの種類すべてを1週間しなければならなかった場合に耳を傾け、メモを取るていただろう。それが私たちに宿題を与える少なくとも。 "  
"何、タスクこの方法で？"私は教室の前にある小さなテレビに向かってうなずいた。私は冗談としては、内部の私は身を縮めたものかタスクのこのためにすることができますな！  
"しかし..."ダニーは、"すぐに来て、10月とローズボールを始めた..."  
ああ、神様...私は自分自身に私がそれらを求めるさせてくださいだ！してください私はそれらを求めることはやめてください！神はごしない¬ -  
"あなたは私と一緒に来て？"質問はカジュアルな方法で要求しましたが、彼の肩が緊張した方法を見ていた。  
"私は..."私は、何と言って知らずに出かけた。私はこれは私が彼女に尋ねた初めてではないことに驚いた。それは素晴らしい男とすべてが、私はかなりが好きではなかった...私が探していた、私は思います。私は私が、正確に探していた自信はありませんでしたが、私はかなりそれがダニーではなかったことを確認した。そして、その香り！ウーッ！私はまだ彼はいつも非常に私は私に約1週間後の低温処理を与えると失望よう拒否すること嫌っていた。私は嫌いだ！なぜ私に尋ねる？

"だから、何をあなたが言う？"さくらはソフトボールの練習後に尋ねた。  
"私はそう言った..."私はいくつか恥ずかしさと認めている。  
"何ですか？"しかし、私はあなたが好きではないと思った？"合理的なショックで彼女は採石場。  
"私は"Tをドン、"私は言ったかもしれない力のビット、"しかし、彼は求め続け、要求...私は彼がかつて彼が永続的な"かもしれないと言えばと思った  
""または、ストーカーになる..."さくらはつぶやいた。  
私は、彼を無視 - と私は彼がいなくてもそれは明らかに彼と一緒にダンスパーティーに行くれた、我々は一緒にたわごとしないでください！"  
"マリエル！あなたの番です！"彼が監督ウィッジンズ、金髪aethletic皮膚約20年間に登場した日によって暗く短い髪で背が高く、足の長い女性と呼ばれる時代の彼の54歳未満あなたは口と目のコーナーの周りにしわを無視します。  
私はテーブルから持ち上げ、道路上にバットを保持するさくらは笑った。彼女は後ろに微笑んで、彼の指を渡った。私はプレートに行った、私の立場を取って待っていた。ボールは、オープンがスローされたと私はホームランを打った。

時ループは、歩道に私は1つだけだった学校に私たちを得るようになった。  
"どこにお姉さん、メジットですか？"彼女は、公園で青い古いマスタングを引っ張ったとして、エンジンをオフになってループは、顔をしかめ尋ねた。  
知りません。 "彼は、肩をすくめている。そして、私は気にしませんでした。家に歩いて許可彼女が遅くなる場合。  
"まあ、それを取りに行く！ "ルーペは怒ったような口調で言った。"皆さんは、あなたの携帯電話を含むみましたか？"  
得ていない私は、実際にはいたが、"彼女は！"私は自分自身を擁護した。  
"まあ、おそらくあなたのクラブの会議が遅く走った。彼らは何かのリハーサルをする、しなければならないね？を参照してください！へ行く！Vamenosを！"  
私は私がマスタングの後部座席の停止を私が求めていたかを行う前に、私のバックパックを投げたPOUTにしないようにしました。私は、もちろん、学校でのプレーで私の妹、メアリー、見つけることでした。彼は舞台の床に、血液中の手に短剣で覆われて横たわっていた。


End file.
